My Fair Hatey
"My Fair Hatey" is an musical episode of Wander Over Yonder. Plot It starts of with a curtain opening, we are then on Lord Hater's ship and a bunch of weapons who, to no surprise, are pointing to a restrained Wander. Hater goes into a monologue about how he's waited for this moment, all this time, obviously referring to Wander. But, before killing Wander, Lord Hater pulls out a letter with Dominator's heart logo on the front and asks what it means to Wander, who reads the letter aloud, saying that Dominator wants Hater to see here on her ship. Hater, of course, takes it as a date, but he didn't know what to do so he asks for Wander's help to help ask her out. Wander tears up and starts to sing "Ask Her a Question". Hater asks what's going on, and then the title card then appears. After Wander tells Hater that he needs to ask her a question, Wander hooks up Hater to a shock chair and Hater tries to ask a couple questions, but they all end up about him, and he starts getting shocked as Wander proceeds to sing. We then pan down to Sylvia waking up in a prison cell. She gets worried, breaks out and goes to save Wander and passes by Peepers control room as he's inspecting Dominator's ship, trying to find out why she's destroying planets when she could be conquering them. He asks what he couldn't be seeing, and Sylvia picks him up and she asks where wander is. Peepers changes the screen back to Wander and Hater singing the song. Sylvia drops Peepers and sighs annoyed at the fact it's always the singing. Peepers then tells Sylvia his plan, in song, to freeze the core of Dominator's ship. Sylvia likes the plan, but she points out that he forgot about Dominator's robot minions, so Peepers teams up with Sylvia and gives her gloves that can actually hurt the robots so she can beat them up while Peepers freezes the core. Wander, Hater, Sylvia, and Peepers then head out to Dominator's ship, where they find her entire army waiting for them but this time it actually a welcome party. Wander and Hater then split up with Sylvia and Peepers, the former team heading to the throne room while the latter team head for the ship's core. Hater then starts to worry and has other suggestions, but they go into the room and confront "Dominator", who's sitting on the throne. Hater gloats, but Dominator doesn't respond. Hater then goes into a ballad song about how she's the greatest in the galaxy, during which he asks her some questions. Sylvia and Peepers then proceed to the core with no bots in sight, only for some bots to appear once they open the door and ambush them. Once his song is over, Hater asks Dominator out, but there's no response. Dominator then comes out of the shower, wondering what is going on. Hater is confused, but she quickly explains that it was just her suit sitting on the throne. Hater says that he got the letter, Dominator remembers that he was coming, finishes drinking her drink and changes into her suit as she goes back to her throne and orders Wander and Hater to surrender. They are confused by this at first, but Wander then replies that she might mean. Dominator, however, scoffs at this and reveals that Hater is the only villain in the galaxy who hasn't surrendered, and she's captured all the other villains behind a curtain of lava. And she called him there for him to surrender and say that she's the greatest in the galaxy, which Hater remembers that there's such a part in the previous song and sings it, only for a furious Dominator to pick up Wander and Hater, the latter asking if she doesn't want to date him. Dominator then laughs at this remark, and sings about hows she's the bad guy. Back with Peepers and Sylvia, the latter deals with the robots while the former finds out Dominator's true plan: the destruction of their galaxy. After showcasing his disgust, he turns around to see the bots pinned on Sylvia, with the giant bot then turning to and looking at Peepers, who flees as it chases him. Peepers frees Sylvia, but it doesn't take long before they're dogpiled by the robots. Back with Dominator and her song, Dominator destroys Wander's banjo and then finishes with a laughter as the Planet Lemoria is sucked dry and eventually destroyed. Back again with Sylvia and Peepers, they break out and Peepers throws the frostonium into the core, which freezes and makes the alarms go off in the main room. So dominator throws Wander and Hater into a prison and she goes to see what's the problem as the Watchdogs take the chance to escape. Hater, however, is too bummed to even think about leaving, so Wander fixes his banjo and sings Hater a song about how they're buddies, but Hater denies it as usual. The song makes Hater so angry, that he blasts the prison open and chases after Wander, which leads to them reuniting with Sylvia and Peepers in the process. However, the reunion is cut short when Peepers reminds them the ship is freezing, and they escape as Dominator fruitlessly tries to solve the problem. The quartet escape as the ship, including Dominator herself, completely freeze over and they go back to Hater's spaceship, where Hater and Peepers go to the tongue and go back to denying being Wander and Sylvia's buddies. Some seconds later, however, the ship breaks the ice and reveals it now sporadically glows red and blue. It zooms in to reveal that, somehow, Dominator herself also managed to obtain ice powers from the event. Hater pretty much gives up at that moment, but Peepers reminds Hater that he's the greatest in the galaxy and he joins the song as he declares he'll save the galaxy, so he can conquer it later. In outer space, Wander watches as he realizes he made a big mistake, and soon, he and Sylvia are singing the same reprise while stating that they'll save the galaxy. However, the singing is cut short when Dominator comes in, shoots everybody out and states that the show's over, ending the episode. End Credits Dominator is cleaning up her ship singing "You're the Greatest", but then complains about how catchy the song is. Songs *Ask Her a Question *That's How We'll Get Her *Let's All Go Meet Dominator *You're the Greatest *I'm the Bad Guy *My Fair Hatey *You're the Greatest (reprise) Trivia *First episode not to include the theme song. Instead, a curtain with the logo on it opens the show. *From this episode and onward Lord Hater is no longer in love with Lord Dominator. *Lord Hater and Peepers decide to save the Galaxy from Lord Dominator so they can conquer it later. *Lord Dominator now has lava and ice powers, thanks to Peepers - though it was unintentional. **Because of that, This causes Iggy Starbeam, Gentleman Tooth, Night Mayor, Knight Mare, & presumably the rest of the villains to have unknown dates thanks to Peepers. **Even though if Peepers hadn't did that, the villains would still be imprisoned & Wander & Lord Hater Would have been dead either. Allusions * My Fair Lady - The title is a pun on this famous musical. Continuity *Mustard or Mayo is mentioned again (The Picnic, The Good Bad Guy, The Hole...Lotta Nuthin') *Second time Wander is trapped in Dominator's ship. (The Greater Hater) *Wander and Sylvia are trapped in Lord Hater's spaceship again. *This episode concludes the Hater/Dominator romance part of the Dominator Saga. (The Battle Royale, The New Toy, The Show Stopper, The Rival) *This is the third part of the Lord Dominator Saga. (The Greater Hater, The Battle Royale) *Among the villains imprisoned in Dominator's ship are Emperor Awesome, Lil Bits, Mandrake the Malfeasent and one of his robots, Dr. Screwball Jones, General McGuffin (still reduced to a bucket of fried chicken after the events of The Battle Royale), one of Sourdough the Evil Sandwich's guards, Those Two Guys from that Time, Kragthar of Kraaaaagtttthh, among others. Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers * Noël Wells as Lord Dominator * Fred Tatasciore as Dominator's mecha voice (uncredited) Gallery Myfairhatey.png Category:Wander Over Yonder episodes